La promesa de una Noche
by marlybella granchester
Summary: Candy sale del hospital con en corazón destrozado, está decidida en partir a Chicago. Terry lo permitirá? Un fic de lo que hubiese pasado si.. Capitulo IV ya en linea! Espero que les guste el Final. Muchas gracias por sus reviews.
1. Chapter 1

-

**La promesa de una Noche**

Por Marlybella y Aspasia. Duquesas de Granchester

Hola a todas, este es mi primer fanfic y parte desde la famosa escena de la escalera en el episodio 99. Como muchas, pienso que el final original es demasiado injusto para estos amantes así que esta historia es de lo que habría pasado si Terry hubiese dicho sus sentimientos. Agradezco enormemente a mi amiga y hermana Aspasia, quien ha sido mi editora y me ha ayudado con la narración, también a mis primeros lectores Marcos y Juan Pablo por brindarme el punto de vista masculino para hacer la historia más real y a mi amiga ShoujoShadow por leerme y darme sus consejos. Espero les guste y que dejen reviews.

**Marlybella Granchester**

**Capitulo I: Buscandote **

En una fría noche de diciembre del año 1914, la ciudad de Nueva York fue cubierta por una blanquísima manta de nieve, preámbulo de una gran tormenta. Caminando sin rumbo, Candy sostenía en sus manos una pequeña caja de música: "la caja de la felicidad" como la llamaba Stear. Su dulce y cálida melodía, la reconfortaba un poco. "Cuando la abras serás feliz, Candy". ¿Feliz? Las palabras de su amigo parecían hablar un sentimiento muy lejano, diferente al que su corazón albergaba en ese instante.

En su rostro, gruesas lágrimas descendían por sus mejillas. Aún no creía lo que acababa de pasar: renunciar al amor de su vida por el deber. Por momentos, las ganas de regresar y luchar parecían ser lo más razonable, en su corazón así lo sentía; pero la decisión estaba tomada: esa misma noche partiría a Chicago, sin retroceder, sin mirar atrás, porque sabía que si al salir del hospital, titubeaba una vez más, no podría dejarlo.

Terry estaba de pie junto a la ventana de la habitación, su mirada se perdía en algún punto de la calle, su corazón estaba destrozado.

–Se fue… Candy no volvió la mirada ni una sola vez.

Mientras su mano agarraba fuertemente la cortina.

–Si esta era nuestra separación, hubiera preferido no haberte conocido.

Pero en ese instante, tanto la conocía, que estaba seguro cuál sería la respuesta de ella si la tuviera al frente: "Terry, No digas eso, Soy feliz de haberte conocido"

Bajó la mirada y sin darse cuenta se apartó de la ventana, como si estuviera en un trance caminó hacia la puerta. Su atención no se posaban en ningún lugar de la habitación, era su rostro, el de ella lo único que sus ojos querían mostrarle. Nada parecía ser real, lo más probable es que fuera una pesadilla, quería que fuera así, un mal sueño del que pronto despertaría. Se sentía desorientado, perdido, sin sentido, lo único que deseaba en ese momento era caminar.

–Te veré mañana Susana.

Al salir, cerró la puerta violentamente. Sus pasos eran errantes, casi movidos por la inercia. El estupor de la confusión lo condujo a las escaleras del vestíbulo, el mismo lugar donde había sido la dolorosa separación. En su mente, mientras descendía con pasos perdidos, la escena se revivió una vez más:

–"Me iré esta misma noche… esta noche"– las palabras que Candy había pronunciado resonaron en su mente y le hicieron comprender que la despedida sería definitiva.

–Candy se irá y jamás pude decirle cuánto la amaba.

Terry se detuvo al instante, mientras sentía en su pecho un fuerte golpe, tan fuerte que lo sacó de su trance. Lo que había sucedido no era una pesadilla, era la cruel realidad. Ahora, eran sus sentimientos los que tomaban el control. Había cometido un error, el más grande de su vida.

–¡No! ¡No lo permitiré!

Rápidamente el compás de su corazón aumentó. Sus piernas respondieron a sus intenciones y corrió hacia la puerta de salida. La nieve seguía cayendo, los pasos de Candy casi habían desaparecido del blanco suelo, pero él sabía que estuvo allí, parada, viendo hacia el hospital. Tenía que alcanzarla.

–Debo llegar al hotel antes de que parta, esta no puede ser nuestra despedida.

En la habitación del hotel Candy arreglaba rápidamente su maleta. Pensaba que la decisión tomada era la correcta, ellos estarían bien, tratarían de ser felices; pero, él había llorado, lo sintió en su espalda y ella no hizo nada. ¿Por qué seguía ocultando sus sentimientos? Movió su cabeza para ahuyentar los recuerdos, mientras decía:

–El tren partirá en una hora. Debo llegar rápido a la estación antes de que la tormenta se haga más fuerte. Luego de unos minutos estaba en el vestíbulo entregando la llave de la habitación a la recepcionista:

–Espero que su estancia en nuestras instalaciones hayan sido de su agrado. El Coche que solicitó la espera afuera –

–Muchas gracias – respondió ella sin prestar mucha atención.

– ¿Se encuentra usted bien Srta. Andrey?– preguntó la recepcionista al ver la inexpresiva palidez de su rostro.

Candy, sin subir la mirada, ocultando aún más sus verdes ojos, contestó

–Estoy Bien, muchas gracias por todo. Adiós.

–Adiós Señorita.

Mientras tanto, el auto de Terry marchaba a toda prisa por las calles de la ciudad.

–Espero que no sea tarde. Si ella se va, no sé qué será de mi vida, sin ella, yo…

Al pensar lo que sentía no tuvo otra opción que apretar más aún el acelerador, a riesgo de voltearse sobre el resbaladizo pavimento. El carro apenas pudo girar en la esquina siguiente. Faltaban pocas cuadras para llegar al hotel.

Finalmente, a menos de 200 metros del hotel, pudo ver como ella subía a un carruaje. Su desesperación aumentaba, a estas alturas no había vuelta atrás. Candy no reparó que el carro que escuchaba a lo lejos era el de Terry, sin titubear y aún con los ojos empañados, cerró la puerta. El cochero azotó las riendas. Los caballos empezaron a moverse, sus cascos sonaban en el suelo con un pausado eco que Candy escuchaba mientras cerraba los ojos. En ese instante, los corceles se frenaron, sus patas delanteras se elevaron por encima del suelo temerosos del carro que se había interpuesto en su camino. El cochero sostuvo con su mano derecha las riendas, mientras que con la otra evitaba que su sombrero se volara. Todo el carruaje fue golpeado por aquel estrepitoso bamboleo. Candy, sobresaltada, no supo cómo reaccionar, al mismo tiempo que escuchó cómo el cochero gritaba:

–¡CUIDADO!

Mientras trata de calmar a los caballos nuevamente le reclama al arriesgado joven:

– ¿Qué forma de manejar es esa? ¿Acaso está loco?

Terry, ignorando por completo lo que le dicen, baja del auto mientras grita:

–¡CANDY!

Dentro del carruaje, ella reconoce su voz quedando paralizada, sólo sus labios osan decir:

– ¡Es Terry!

El chofer, ajeno a lo que ocurría y deseoso de cumplir con su trabajo le dice al joven:

–Señor será mejor que se aparte, debo llevar a la señorita a la estación lo más pronto posible.

Terry, saca de su bolsillo un poco de dinero, diciendo:

–Espero que esto sea suficiente – mientras desesperadamente vuelve a gritar – ¡Candy sé que estás ahí… responde!

Él abre la puerta y dentro encuentra la mirada de su amada, sus verdes ojos estaban humedecidos.

–Candy, por favor no te vayas. Tenemos que hablar –

– ¡Teryus, no deberías estar aquí! Susana te espera en el hospital. Yo me iré – dijo Candy con aparente molestia y desviando la mirada para no llorar.

–No te dejaré ir. ¡Baja!

–He dicho que No! No lo hagas más difícil por favor…

Con rabia y desesperación, Terry implora nuevamente:

–Lo nuestro no puede terminar así. No puedo dejarte ir sin que antes me escuches. Por favor, Candy, necesito que me escuches.

Candy, vuelve el rostro y al ver de nuevo aquellos penetrantes ojos azules, sintió que su corazón se estremecía, desvaneciendo toda la seguridad que había sentido con aquella decisión, quiso decir algo pero Terry la interrumpió dulcemente:

– No digas nada. Por favor, baja – Sin dejar de observarla, él extiende su mano y ella, delicadamente la toma. Candy cerró sus ojos y dos lágrimas se escaparon descendiendo por sus mejillas; mientras Terry tomaba el equipaje y la guiaba hasta el auto. Minutos después parten ante la mirada atónita del cochero

Entre un zigzaguear de luces y sombras el carro recorría las calles de Nueva York. El largo tiempo en que ambos permanecieron en silencio, fue roto por Terry quien ahora estaba más tranquilo al saber que la había alcanzado:

– La tormenta está empeorando. Vamos a mi departamento, allí podemos hablar.

– ¡No quiero ir… llévame a la estación!

Ignorando por completo las suplicas de Candy, Terry continuaba manejando.

– ¡Por favor! Llévame a la estación, esto no pude ser… ya es muy tarde para nosotros.

Repentinamente, Terry frena el auto, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, la toma por los hombros y la acerca hasta a él. Sus cálidos labios se posaron sobre los suyos para silenciar sus ruegos y temores. Candy trata de rechazarlo, pero finalmente se rinde a los deseos de su corazón. Era el beso que tanto ansiaban desde que se separaron en el Colegio San Pablo. Terry la envuelve en sus brazos, ella cede poco a poco y sus manos descienden para rodear su torso. Así estuvieron unos segundos, hasta que lentamente se separaron, y él, aún con sus labios rozando los de ella, le dijo:

– No quiero dejarte ir.

Candy, abriendo poco a poco sus ojos, le responde:

– ¿Por qué me haces…?– pero sus palabras fueron enmudecidas por el dedo de Terry, quien, casi susurrando, le dice:

– No digas nada pecosa… aún no.

**Continuará****……**

**Nota: **No me odien por dejarlas con la intriga, La verdad tenia la intención de hacer un solo capitulo pero la historia se alargó un poco. Muy pronto publicaré el capitulo II titulado "Sin nada que Perder" Gracias a todas las que leyeron este capitulo, Espero les haya gustado.


	2. Chapter 2

Sé que en este momento debes estar confundida porque, aparentemente, entre ambos todo está decidido

­**Capitulo II: Sin nada más que perder **

_**Como en un libro abierto**_

_**Leo de tus pupilas en el fondo**_

_**¿A qué fingir el labio**_

_**Risas que se desmienten con los ojos?**_

_**¡Llora! No te avergüences**_

_**De confesar que me quisiste un poco**_

_**¡Llora! Nadie nos mira.**_

_**Ya ves; yo soy un hombre…. ¡Y también lloro!**_

**Gustavo Adolfo Becquer**

Al llegar al edificio, la tormenta se había hecho más intensa. Sin decir una palabra, subieron las escaleras; ambos temblaban por el frío y sus ropas estaban húmedas. Una vez dentro, Terry colocó la maleta junto al perchero y se acercó a la cómoda para buscar algo abrigado. Candy permanecía inmóvil cerca de la puerta ajena a la realidad que estaba viviendo. En su interior se libraba una férrea lucha entre la razón y el corazón, hacia unos instantes se había resignado a perderlo, pero ahora, así como si nada, estaba allí, junto a él, en su departamento.

Terry trajo consigo un abrigo y lo pasó por encima de los hombros de la joven. Candy no reaccionó.

– Prepararé un poco de te – le dijo. Estaba preocupado por su estado. Ella, sin levantar el rostro, asintió con la cabeza.

Terry se dirigió a la estufa, tarde o temprano hablarían pero ahora lo más importante era que Candy entrara en calor. Luego de unos minutos se le acercó llevando las dos tazas de té. Ella se había colocado junto a la ventana con la mirada perdida hacia la calle.

–Toma – le dijo mientras le ofrecía la taza –esto te hará bien – Ella sólo alcanzó a tomar la taza entre sus manos sin voltear la mirada. Parecía no querer encontrarse nuevamente con sus ojos.

Afuera, las calles se esfumaban entre la densa niebla. Delicados copos blancos chocaban contra la ventana, sólo el frío lograba colarse entre las rendijas de la puerta, deslizándose lentamente por el suelo, apoderándose de cada rincón, incluso de sus cuerpos.

Candy temblaba. El cálido vapor proveniente de la taza que sostenía entre sus manos poco podía hacer frente a aquel estremecimiento. Era un temblor nacido, no del frío, sino del miedo y la incertidumbre. Sus ojos se mantenían clavados en las pequeñas ondas que su respiración dibujaba en la superficie del té. Terry, quien ahora ocupaba su lugar frente a la ventana, la observaba fijamente.

Sólo el tomar de su propia taza podía desviar su mirada de aquel ser que permanecía en silencio, tan distante como la nieve que afuera caía. Saboreo un poco más aquel amargo té, colocó la taza encima de la mesa y en dos pasos ya estaba frente a ella. Su mano, aún cálida por la bebida, alzó su barbilla para observar aquellos ojos verdes que ahora se empañaban. El silencio se había colocado entre ambos. Candy sólo alcanzó a pronunciar su nombre antes de que una lágrima cerrara sus ojos. Bajó la mirada y giró la cabeza lentamente, apartando así su rostro de aquella mano. Para ella soportar esa penetrante mirada le era muy difícil, sintió que sus fuerzas la abandonaban. Él, impávido continuaba observándola, detallando cada parte de su tez. Los segundos parecían eternos. Ella sollozó, y la taza en sus manos se estremeció. El notó el gesto, retiró la taza de sus manos y nuevamente levantó su barbilla para verla a los ojos. Había llegado el momento de hablar.

- Sé que en este momento debes estar confundida porque, aparentemente, entre ambos todo está decidido. Perdóname, esto sonará egoísta pero, no puedo aceptar esta situación. Sólo pensamos en el bienestar de Susana; pero jamás, en lo que sentíamos.

- No tengo derecho a reclamarte nada. Reconozco que fui un cobarde, un imprudente al no contarte lo del accidente apenas llegaste a Nueva York; pensé que si aguardaba un poco más, podía robarle al tiempo unos cuantos minutos de felicidad al estar a tu lado, y esperaba que, quizás, algún milagro sucediera.

- Candy, desde el día en que dejé el colegio San Pablo, guardé la esperanza de volver a verte. Al llegar a América fui al Hogar de Pony, quería estar en tu colina, sentir tu esencia en ese lugar y recobrar fuerzas antes de partir a encontrar mi camino. Debía hacerlo para estar al nivel de lo que tú me enseñaste. Fue así como llegué a Nueva York.

- Cuando me enteré que estabas en Chicago, no te imaginas lo feliz que me sentí, ya no tendría que cruzar el océano para buscarte. Corrí al hospital con la esperanza de verte pero no estabas allí. Esa noche la suerte no sonrió para nosotros; mas, cuando te vi correr detrás del tren supe que aún habían esperanzas, que no me habías olvidado y que yo debía trabajar fuertemente para estar contigo.

- Fui a la audición de **Romeo y Julieta** con la intención, de que si ganaba el papel protagónico, dedicártelo para que estuvieses orgullosa. Soñaba con el día del estreno porque, al fin, podríamos estar juntos para siempre. Durante meses ahorré para tu viaje. Todo era perfecto hasta que ocurrió el accidente de Susana; pero aún así, quería traerte a mi lado.

-Sé que fui irresponsable al no contarte lo sucedido... Perdóname pecosa, me equivoqué, debí hablar antes, pero me equivoqué, fue un grave error y por eso casi te pierdo.

-Candy, yo te amo, te amé desde la primera vez que te vi en el barco. Sí, te ame desde ese día y te amaré siempre, pase lo que pase.

Los ojos de Candy miraban fijamente a Terry. Sus palabras eran mucho más de lo que ella esperaba oír esa noche. Fuertes golpes se sentían en su pecho, su corazón palpitaba sin cesar. Instintivamente dio un paso hacia, tratando de alejarse, pero fue detenida por la pared a su espalda. Su cuerpo quedó inmóvil y en su rostro se reflejaba una palidez poco usual.

Al observar las reacciones de la joven, Terry se llenó de incertidumbre. Lentamente lo invadió el temor y la desesperación. Nunca antes había abierto su corazón como lo acababa de hacer, se sentía desprotegido, indefenso, su mundo parecía estar desmoronándose. De algo tenia total certeza y era que de ese golpe no se recuperaría jamás.

En un gesto involuntario casi desesperado la tomo por los hombros, recostó su frente sobre la de ella y le dijo con la voz entrecortada:

-Pecosa, si aun piensas que la mejor decisión es separarnos las respetaré. Solo quería que me dieras la oportunidad de expresar lo que siento.

Candy, enmudecida, pudo notar en la voz de Terry una gran desesperación y tristeza.

-Solo te pido que te quedes esta noche aquí, la tormenta es muy fuerte. Yo mismo te llevaré a la estación mañana a primera hora

Ella se estremeció al escuchar esa voz, su gran amor estaba destrozado y sintió ganas de abrazarlo y consolarlo, el ver a Terry tan indefenso era algo que no podía soportar

-Abrázame Terry- susurró.

El abre los ojos un tanto sorprendido, se endereza, sin dejar de tomarla por los hombros

-Abrázame por favor- Le digo casi rogándole.

Candy prácticamente se lanza en sus brazos. El rodeo su cuerpo con fuerza mientras inclinaba su cabeza sobre la de ella. Ella recostó su cabeza en el pecho de el y dio rienda suelta a sus lagrimas,

Habían sido demasiadas emociones para un solo día. Ambos lloraron mientras estaban abrazados. Al hacerlo el peso de sus corazones se iba aligerando poco a poco. El dolor que sentían lentamente fue sustituido por un sentimiento más tranquilo, una paz empezó a envolver sus corazones. Permanecieron abrazados un largo rato. Sus corazones latían más despacio, al unísono, sus respiraciones eran más calmadas. El acariciaba sus cabellos, ella estaba embriagada con la sensación de estar en los brazos del hombre que amaba. Podía escuchar sus latidos, sentía su calor. En ese momento se dio cuenta de cuanto lo amaba, realmente lo amaba, nunca lo había reconocido hasta ese momento. Nunca se lo había dicho.

-Te amo Terry- Dijo casi susurrando sin separarse de su pecho. Él la escuchó y una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. La abrazó un poco más fuerte y besó su cabeza, Luego lentamente separó un poco el abrazo para encontrarse con esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba.

Nuevamente se veían el uno al otro, el corazón de Candy estaba tranquilo, en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa, la sonrisa de una mujer enamorada que se sabe correspondida, lentamente el se acercó a ella, quien, anticipando lo que venia, fue entrecerrando los ojos y abriendo los labios antes de fundirse en un beso.

En aquel pequeño departamento el tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Dentro de este se encontraban dos amantes, entregados a una dulce caricia de amor. Candy rodeaba a Terry por el cuello mientras él se aferraba a su pequeña cintura. Al inicio solo posaba sus labios sobre los de ella; Muy despacio los fue abriendo para dar paso a una caricia más profunda. Candy respondió al gesto sin temor y minutos después sus bocas se exploraban suavemente. El beso era más y más apasionado sin dejar de ser lento. Sus respiraciones comenzaron a agitarse. Sus cuerpos se acercaban cada vez más y más, los pies de Candy apenas rozaban el piso mientras las manos de Terry acariciaban su espalda. Estaban completamente entregados al beso y las caricias hasta que el abrigo que posaba sobre sus hombros se deslizó sobre su espalda y cayó en el suelo. En ese momento Terry pudo notar que las ropas de la joven estaban húmedas y que estaban llegando a un límite que él aun no quería cruzar así que, lentamente, bajó la intensidad del beso, hasta que finalmente le daba pequeños besos en los labios y el rostro. Terry se separa para verla. Candy abre lo ojos y le sonríe. Él acaricia su mejilla y la mira tiernamente. Luego sonríe y le dice:

-Estás toda mojada, no quisiera que te enfermaras mi chiquilla con la nariz pequeña…

Luego acercándose a su oído continuó en un tono seductor:

-Aunque pensándolo bien, me encantaría ser tu enfermero personal, te cuidaría mejor de lo que tu a mi.

-Terry!! Dijo ella en un sobresalto y empujándolo suavemente. Las ocurrencias del joven siempre la hacían reír.

- Que te parece si te cambias esas ropas mojadas -Le dice en un tono pícaro

Candy lo observa y le sonríe, después de todo él tenia razón y además le encantaba el hecho de que se preocupara por ella. Lentamente se separan y ella se dirige a la entrada para buscar su maleta. Ya de regreso se detiene y observa a su alrededor, notando así que el pequeño departamento es de un solo ambiente así que no hay un lugar para cambiarse. El solo pensar en desvestirse frente a él la horrorizaba. Se sonrojó y se dio la vuelta.

Terry que no le había quitado la vista a Candy en ningún momento detalló la reacción de la joven y no pudo hacer más que reírse. Ella consternada por su risa voltea a verlo un poco molesta y él deja de reír para observarla con una mirada muy seductora, sabia perfectamente el por qué del sonrojo de Candy.

- ¿Y en donde cree usted joven maleducado que me cambiaré? porque en esta habitación no será- Le dice ella fingiendo seriedad

-No veo por que no, no seria la primera vez que la vea cambiarse señorita.

-Ah! Terry eres imposible

-JAJAJAJAJA, Está bien Tarzán pecoso, no te enojes que se te resaltan más las pecas. Yo entraré en el baño mientras la dama presente se coloca ropa seca- Le dice haciendo un ademán

-Me parece bien- le dice haciendo un gesto de pretensión. Luego lo observa y le dice - Sabes, deberías aprovechar y hacer lo mismo mientras estás en el baño. No se si lo has notado pero tus ropas están tan mojadas como las mías.

Terry cayó en cuenta de que sus ropas estaban húmedas también. Después de todo ambos habían permanecido demasiado tiempo bajo la nieve y era de esperarse que se mojaran pero tan concentrado estaba en Candy que ni siquiera lo había notado.

-¿Acaso la pequeña enfermera se preocupa por mi? ¿Y si quisiera quedarme así para enfermarme a propósito?- Le decía guiñándole el ojo.

-Pues esta pequeña enfermera no responde por tus cuidados así que entra al baño y cámbiate

- Si es mejor, si dejara que una pecosa atolondrada como tu me cuidara no sobreviviría el amanecer

- AHHHH Terry!! Acto seguido se le acercó y lo llevo casi a empujones al baño.

- Oye pecosa pero dame un momento para buscar algo, ¿quieres?

- Bien pero ¡¡apúrate!! Ah! no se por que te encanta hacerme rabiar- Le dice haciendo un mohín

Terry entra en el baño con ropa seca que tomó de la cómoda mientras Candy saca de su maleta algo abrigado para colocarse. Luego de unos minutos él sale del baño y la observa de espaldas cerca de la estufa. Ella llevaba el cabello suelto y aun húmedo.

Terry se recostó al marco de la puerta mientras observaba cada movimiento de Candy. Nunca la había visto con el cabello suelto y le resultaba una visión demasiado hermosa. Sus rulos llegaban casi a la cintura y cubrían su espalda asemejando una cascada dorada. En ese momento se enamoró aun más y deseó estar así con ella siempre. Candy se sentía observada, sin embargo seguía en su labor de calentar y servir el té. Una vez que estuvo listo se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada de Terry y le dijo:

-Ahora si me vendría bien un poco de te caliente, ¿quieres beber un poco más?

- Está bien.

Candy se sentó en la cama mientras tomaba el té, él se sentó en el pequeño comedor frente a ella, Ambos saboreaban la infusión y disfrutaban de su compañía mutua, no hablaban, las palabras eran innecesarias. Ella observa fijamente a Terry, detallando su rostro mientras él bebía de su taza- es realmente atractivo- se decía a si misma. De repente, una sensación la volvió a la realidad, sintió una leve opresión en su pecho, aun quedaba mucho por decir. Tardó unos minutos en tomar el valor y finalmente decidió romper el silencio. Terry debió haber pensado lo mismo porque al unísono se llamaron mutuamente al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se encontraban. Ambos rieron por el gesto.

-Las damas primero

Candy bajó la mirada como para tomar valor

-Terry aun tengo muchas cosas que decirte

-¿Y crees que sea necesario decirlas ahora?

-Si, me sentiría mejor si lo hiciera

Terry coloco la taza en la mesa y concentró toda su atención en ella.

-Adelante Candy.

-Sabes, Hoy sentí que todo estaba perdido entre nosotros. No se como reuní el valor para dejar ese hospital sin mirar atrás, pero tenia que hacerlo ya que tu deber con Susana, era más grande que nuestro amor. No era justo que te quedaras conmigo cuando ella había dado su vida por ti y estuvo a punto de suicidarse por nosotros. No quería ser la causante de su sufrimiento ni del tuyo y además jamás habría podido ser feliz a tu lado sabiendo que alguien más saldría lastimado. En ese momento pude notar cuanto padecías por toda esa situación y pensé que alejándome dejarías de sufrir por mí y por nosotros.

-Candy. No es necesario…

-Si lo es, porque aunque estemos aquí juntos ahora la realidad no ha cambiado. Solo que ahora, después de todo lo que ha pasado, estoy segura de que me será imposible reunir el valor y dejarte otra vez. Tengo miedo del mañana Terry, tengo miedo de que el destino me aleje de ti, porque se que ya no podría soportarlo.

-Mi amor no nos separaremos nunca más.

-Terry pero tu situación con Susana sigue igual

-Sabes Candy yo no fui del todo sincero con las Sra. Marlow y con Susana, la verdad me sentía abatido por lo sucedido, todo pasó demasiado rápido, el accidente, el estreno, tu llegada a Nueva York. Debo reconocer que estaba confundido y no sabia como actuar. Pero ahora todo es cambió. El tenerte a mi lado me da fuerzas para enfrentar esa situación y estoy seguro de que habrá una solución

-Pero tú tienes un deber con ella

-Y tu lo tienes conmigo Candy- Terry se levanto de la mesa y se acercó a ella -Por que si tu te vas te llevas mi vida- La toma de la mano para levantarla y abrazarla -Pecosa no pienses en eso ahora por favor, no pienses en el mañana, todo saldrá bien, no temas, estamos juntos y eso es lo que importa.

Ella lo abraza y sus palabras van disipando lentamente todos sus miedos. En su corazón tenia la certeza de que todo saldría bien.

Terry apoyando la cabeza sobre la de Candy suspira y le dice:

-Me habría encantado que me hubieses visto actuar esta noche.

-Perdóname, es solo que la situación…

-No importa Candy, ya vendrán muchos días en los que me verás actuar y dedicaré mis líneas solo a ti.

Lentamente Terry se separa de Candy, la besa tiernamente en la frente y se dirige a la cocina para llevar las tazas,

Ella se sienta en la cama nuevamente y empieza a observar el pequeño departamento, cada detalle habla de él. La habitación está pintada con colores beige y crema. Tiene dos ventanas cubierta con cortinas blancas, que en la mañana dejan pasar la luz del sol. Una de las ventanas está en la pared del frente, justo encima del área de la cocina y la más grande está cerca de la cama. Hay una biblioteca con varios libros y algunos libretos justo a la derecha de la misma, En el medio del apartamento está una mesa redonda de 4 puestos, sobre ella un pequeño florero y un par de libretos más. La cama está ubicada a la izquierda de la ventana, frente a al comedor. Está pegada a la pared, A pocos metros de los pies de está se encuentra la puerta que conduce al baño justo a la derecha de está una pequeña cómoda. La habitación no tiene cuadros u otro adorno, solo un afiche de la obra pegado cerca de la puerta. Era un departamento pequeño pero acogedor. Después de hacer un recorrido mental por todo el lugar siente un poco de cansancio, habían pasado muchas cosas ese día y su cuerpo le reclamaba un merecido descanso. Pensaba que dentro de poco dormiría placidamente en la cama donde estaba sentada pero-¡un momento!-Pensó. En la habitación hay una sola cama. Su cama. Ella, por ser la dama sabia que dormiría allí pero ¿y él?

Porque si el hecho de cambiarse en frente de él la horrorizaba, dormir juntos era algo para lo que no estaba preparado. Su rostro pasó de expresar asombro a un leve bochorno mientras sus mejillas nuevamente se coloraban

-¿Y ahora que pasó esta vez Tarzán Pecosa? ¿Por qué te sonrojas?- Le Pregunta Terry mientras caminaba hacia ella luego de haber lavado las tazas.

-Terry ¿donde vas a dormir tú?

-Pues en mi cama claro está.- Le responde tranquilamente

-Y ¿donde dormiré yo?

-Conmigo- le responde con gran confianza y un tanto de picardía, como si eso se tratara de lo más normal del mundo.

-Ah no, eso no, te irás a dormir en el carro-le decía mientras se caminaba hacia la puerta

- ¿Con esta tormenta? ¿Tu quieres que yo me muera congelado verdad? - Terry la observaba caminar hacia la puerta, de verdad que le encantaban las reacciones de Candy. Tan osada para algunas cosas y tan inocente para otras. Él estaba de pie junto a la biblioteca con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa en los labios.

-No pienso dormir contigo ¡De ninguna manera! regresaré ahora mismo al hotel - Le decía consternada. La actitud tan relajada de Terry la ponía más nerviosa.

-Esta bien señorita pecas, si usted cree que podremos llegar a algún sitio bajo esta tormenta yo la llevaré.

-No me estas ayudando en nada Terry!!

Candy se abalanza sobre Terry y lo empuja, perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo casi sobre él. El golpe hizo tambalear la biblioteca; de esta caen algunos libros y una pequeña caja, que estaba oculta en lo más alto, rueda por el piso llamando su atención y quedando muy cerca de su mano.

- ¿Que es esto? Pregunta Candy al ver la cajita tan cerca…..

**Continuará**

**NOTA:** Bueno aquí les traigo la segunda parte de mi fanfic, disculpen la tardanza. Espero les gusté, pronto les traeré la tercera parte. Gracias a Aspasia y Anna por sus consejos y el apoyo, a todas las chicas que me dejaron reviews y a mis lectoras anónimas. Espero que les haya gustado y ya saben cualquier sugerencia o ayuda no duden en escribir. Saludos

Marlybella Granchester


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo III: La promesa

**Capitulo III: La promesa **

**I do swear that I'll ****always be there. I'd give anything and everything and I will always care. Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better or worse, I will love you with every beat of my heart.**

**From this moment life has begun**

**From this moment you are the one**

**Right beside you is where I belong**

**From this moment on**

**From this moment I have been blessed**

**I live only for your happiness**

**And for your love I'd give my last breath**

**From this moment on**

**I give my hand to you with all my heart**

**Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start**

**You and I will never be apart**

**My dreams came true because of you**

**From this moment as long as I live**

**I will love you, I promise you this**

**There is nothing I wouldn't give**

**From this moment on**

**You're the reason I believe in love**

**And you're the answer to my prayers from up above**

**All we need is just the two of us**

**My dreams came true because of you**

**From this moment as long as I live**

**I will love you, I promise you this**

**From this moment**

**I will love you as long as I live**

**From this moment on**

**Shania Twain - From This Moment**

Candy se arroja sobre Terry y lo empuja, pierde el equilibrio y cae sobre él. El golpe hizo tambalear la biblioteca, de donde caen algunos libretos y una pequeña caja, que estaba oculta en lo más alto, rueda por el piso y queda muy cerca de su mano.

-¿Qué es esto?- Candy se pregunta al ver la cajita, pero antes de poder alcanzarla, Terry rápidamente la toma por los hombros, le da la vuelta y queda encima de ella.

- ¿Pero qué haces, Terry?- Le grita desconcertada y sonrojada al mismo tiempo que lo empuja.

Terry, aprovechando la distracción, guarda la cajita rápidamente en su bolsillo. Lo último que deseaba en ese momento era que ella descubriera ese preciado objeto.

– ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo?- Le replica Candy algo molesta una vez que se levantan.

- Nada malo, señorita pecas… Como que el día de hoy pierdes rápido la cabeza. No está bien que andes golpeando y empujando a los hombres de esa manera.

- ¡Es tu culpa…¡

Candy camina hacia la ventana para observar la calle. Para ella no pasó desapercibido el comportamiento de Terry, sin embargo, a pesar de que todo fue muy rápido pudo ver que se trataba del estuche de una joya, y por su manera de actuar era algo muy valioso para él que, quizás, no quería compartir con ella,

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tan callada?

-No es Nada.

Terry le da la espalda a Candy mientras sostiene el estuche en sus manos. Su mente empieza a divagar, entre recuerdos y sensaciones. -Lo vio… Estoy seguro de que lo vio. De todas las cosas. ¿Por qué fui tan descuidado? ¿Por qué no lo guardé mejor?– Se preguntaba y su mente viajó al pasado, al momento en que compró el preciado objeto.

Era un frío día de otoño y Terry caminaba por la quinta avenida de Nueva York. Hacia un par de semanas que había obtenido el papel protagónico de Romeo y Julieta, y estaba más animado que de costumbre.

Aquella mañana había ido a la estación para comprar el pasaje de Chicago a Nueva York. Ya prácticamente tenía todo organizado para la llegada de Candy. Reservó el mejor asiento del teatro para el estreno de la Obra e incluso visitó algunos hoteles.

- Bueno ya casi está listo todo para su llegada. Ojala le agrade el hotel que escogí; aunque si todo sale bien - Una dulce sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro - no se quedará allí por mucho tiempo…. (Suspiro) Bueno, eso en el caso de que me acepte - Terry soltó una alegre carcajada -Ahora sólo me falta lo más importante.

Continuó caminando un rato hasta llegar a una calle en donde habían algunas joyerías. En sus ojos se reflejaba una mirada de esperanza que hacia mucho no tenia. Luego de visitar varias tiendas consiguió lo que tanto buscaba. No era una joya muy ostentosa ni costosa pero, sin lugar a dudas, era muy bella. Había comprado un solitario de oro blanco con un zafiro de tonalidades azul-verdosas que le recordaba a los ojos de ambos. Ese sería el anillo de compromiso que le daría a Candy luego del estreno de la Obra. Le pidió al joyero que le grabara las iniciales de ambos y la fecha del estreno. Tenia planificada una velada romántica para proponerle matrimonio.

–Debe amar mucho a esa joven- Le decía el joyero sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Disculpe?- Respondió Terry un poco sonrojado

Aquí tiene joven, espero que tenga mucha suerte con la señorita.

Gracias.

Terry salió de la joyería lleno de alegría y esperanza. Por primera vez sentía que la vida le estaba sonriendo y que todo le saldría bien. Con estos pensamientos se dirigió a los ensayos en el teatro.

Ahora, en el departamento, junto a ella, reinaba un silencio incómodo. Candy estaba sumida en sus pensamientos mientras veía hacia la calle. La tormenta ya estaba pasando y los copos de nieve caían de manera acompasada. Terry confundido y con la mirada fija sobre el estuche que llevaba en sus manos, cavilaba:

–Esto es tuyo pecosa, lo compré para ti- Se decía a sí mismo con cierta melancolía -Pero éste no es el momento, ni el lugar. Nuestra situación no ha cambiado aunque estemos juntos. Tú mereces algo mejor. Aunque, he soñado con hacerte mi esposa desde que estábamos en el colegio, deseo que sea de la mejor manera, como debe ser. Sería egoísta de mi parte proponértelo, justo ahora que acabamos de pasar por tantas cosas. La verdad, no sé qué hacer – Terry apretó el estuche con fuerza al mismo tiempo que volteaba para ver a Candy. Ella le daba espalda y tenía la mirada perdida en la calle.

–Había soñado con un momento más lindo, más romántico ¿Por qué justo ahora? ¿Debería dárselo?

Grandes dudas se apoderaban de Terry. La razón daba miles de argumentos que el corazón parecía rechazar desde lo profundo de su mente: – ¿Pero por qué dudas ahora? ¿No aprendiste ya que las cosas planificadas casi nunca salen como se quiere? ¿Qué estás esperando? ¿Acaso no es ese tu sueño? Si se dio la situación es por algo, ¿no crees?– Sin poder soportar el la lucha interna y como buscando una respuesta Terry voltea nuevamente y su mirada se pierde en algún punto de la pared.

Habían pasado algunos minutos. Cada uno estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos dándose la espalda.

- ¿Por qué siempre descubro lo que no debería ver?– Se pregunta Candy al tiempo que observa las ramas de los árboles moverse con el viento - ¿Qué será lo que Terry quiere ocultar? ¿No habíamos decidido hablar con la verdad de ahora en adelante? No entiendo su actitud y su silencio.- En ese instante Candy empezó a dudar – ¿Debería preguntar? No, lo mejor será que lo deje solo,

Candy volteo a ver a Terry quien seguía en silencio y le daba la espalda. Trató de acercarse pero se detuvo. Finalmente, caminó hacia la puerta, pasándole por un lado.

– ¿A donde vas Candy?

– Bueno, si no lo recuerdas te decía que me llevaras al hotel para pasar la noche. La tormenta ya casi termina así que saldré a buscar algún coche.

– ¿Candy no crees que te estás precipitando?

– ¿Y que propone usted señor Granchester?– Preguntó Candy con un tono molesto al tiempo que se volteaba a verlo. No entendía bien el porque se sentía así pero las actitudes de Terry la tenían confundida.

– ¿Te pasa algo?

-No es nada – Le decía mientras se giraba y le daba la espalda nuevamente- ¿Nos vamos?

Terry observaba a Candy de espaldas. Sabía que estaba molesta por su actitud y siente ganas de decirle la verdad pero el temor lo invadía. Sin embargo, temía mucho más que ella se fuera pensando en algo equivocado o peor aun: que dudara de él, - ¿Desde cuándo me volví tan cobarde? – Terry sacudió suavemente su cabeza como tratando de alejar esos pensamientos – ¿Que demonios me pasa? Salí tras ella sin importarme nada y ahora tengo miedo de seguir mis sentimientos. ¡Que tonto!- Se decía, mientras golpeaba su cabeza con su mano. Una sonrisa picara se reflejó en su rostro. – Bueno Terry Granchester, no has nadado tanto para ahogarte en la orilla… Además, hoy es el día del estreno.

–Candy, ven

– ¿Nos vamos Terry?

–Ven un momento, por favor

Candy voltea y camina hacia Terry, quien ya tiene mejor semblante y la mira tiernamente. Candy se detiene a una distancia prudencial y con los brazos cruzados le dice:

– Bien, aquí estoy. Dime

– Disculpa mi actitud de hace unos momentos. Se que estuve distante

– No tengo nada que disculpar Terry. Creo que no es de mi incumbencia meterme en tus asuntos.

– Si es de tu incumbencia pecosa. Todo lo que tiene que ver conmigo te incumbe.

– ¿Terry pero qué cosas dices? -Responde Candy sonrojada

– Candy hay algo importante que debo decirte. Primero, quiero que sepas que había deseado que las cosas se dieran de otra manera; pero, aprendí que las cosas pocas veces salen como se planifican. Te amo Candy, te he amado desde que te vi por primera vez en aquel barco, y como en ese momento no hay algo que haya deseado más que el hecho de permanecer junto a ti por el resto de mi vida. Deseo amarte, cuidarte, protegerte, ser tu apoyo, tu amigo, todo en tu vida.

Desde que te conocí supe que mi vida no sería la misma y que si en algún momento te alejabas simplemente no habría razón para seguir viviendo. Y ese sentimiento lo afiancé más cuando casi te pierdo hoy en el hospital. Yo no puedo vivir sin ti, tú eres la dueña de mi corazón. Tú me das fe para seguir mis sueños, de alguna manera me haces creer en todo lo que yo podría ser. Te adoro, como nunca nadie antes he adorado, te amo por ser como eres. - Terry toma la cajita de su bolsillo y empieza a inclinarse ante una Candy que está inmóvil del asombro- Candice White Andrey ¿aceptas que este humilde actor, quien pone su vida a tus pies, tenga la oportunidad de hacer realidad el sueño de pasar el resto de su vida a tu lado? – Terry abre el estuche- ¿Candy, aceptarías ser mi esposa?

**Nota:** Disculpen la tardanza pero con todo lo de la Tesis tengo la cabeza en mil cosas. Espero que disfruten este capitulo. En la petición de Terry (la cual disfruté mucho escribiendo) usé frases de la canción _You've got a way with me_ de Shania Twain. Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que me han dejado reviews y me han enviado correos. Me agrada que les haya gustado mucho este mini fic. Proximamente el cuarto capitulo.

Marlybella Granchester


	4. Chapter 4

-

**Capitulo IV: Un Nuevo Amanecer**

"¿Candy aceptarías se mi esposa?"

Las palabras de Terry retumbaron en su mente. ¿Su esposa? ¿Acaso era verdad lo que acababa de oír? Ni en sus sueños más ambiciosos se imaginó algo así. Era lo que siempre había deseado: ser la esposa de Terry, y ahora él estaba allí, de rodillas, mirándola con una profunda devoción y pidiéndole matrimonio.

Candy sintió que sus piernas se desvanecían, apenas pudo controlar el no caer desmayada. Deseaba disfrutar y saborear completamente este momento. Aunque deseaba gritarle que sí, que lo aceptaba, la voz no salía de su garganta, sólo lo miraba fijamente, tratando de asimilar todo lo ocurrido. Terry tomó su mano, sacó el anillo del estuche, quería ponérselo pero aún esperaba que ella respondiera, aunque por la manera en que lo veía su corazón conocía la respuesta.

Nuevamente trató de hablar pero su voz quedó atrapada en su garganta. La respiración se aceleraba, estaba exaltada, quería gritar, saltar por la emoción. Llevó su otra mano a la boca mientras mordía su labio inferior, sus ojos se humedecieron, ya no podía controlarse; Terry, quien conocía muy bien sus reacciones, apretó fuertemente el anillo en su mano para protegerlo. Finalmente Candy se arrojó a sus brazos y, casi gritando, pronunció el tan ansiado: ¡Sí, acepto!

Terry la recibió gustoso, cayendo sentado en el piso. La abrazó mientras sonreía y de sus ojos bajaban dos lágrimas de felicidad. Ella estaba extasiada, demasiado feliz y lo abrazaba con fuerza al tiempo que hundía su cara en el calido pecho de él. En medio de la euforia Terry la alzó en sus brazos dando vueltas mientras reían.

Después de algunas vueltas se vieron fijamente a los ojos, Ella quiso besarlo pero él la bajó al piso sin dejar de verla, colocó sus dedos sobre los labios de ella para darle a entender que aun faltaba algo importante. Se alejó un poco, aún de pie frente a ella, tomó su mano y lentamente le colocó el anillo. Candy estaba feliz y algunas lágrimas bajaron por su mejilla mientras veía su mano con el anillo.

-Te amo Candy

Terry acariciaba la mejilla de la joven secando sus lágrimas, mirándola con infinita ternura. Candy subió el rostro para encontrarse con ese par de zafiros que tanto amaba.

-Te amo Terry

Él le regaló una sonrisa, de esa que sólo les da a las personas que ama.

-¿No lo vas a ver?

-Está hermoso, no debiste…

-Shhh, disculpa lo poco mi niña, pero lo compré con todo mi amor. De ahora en adelante haré todo por darte lo mejor. Anda pecosa, aún falta que veas algo.

-¿Qué es?

Candy se quita el anillo y observa el grabado en el interior. Se emociona al ver que están las iniciales de ambos entrelazadas pero lo q mas le sorprende es ver la fecha 18/12/1914. Era justo el día hoy.

Terry al ver la cara de sorpresa de su pecosa, le dice:

-Es hoy Candy.

Ella lo mira con asombro y duda a la vez, como pidiéndole una explicación. El toma el anillo de su mano y se lo coloca nuevamente. Sin soltar la pequeña mano comienza a explicarle:

-Sabes, desde que obtuve el papel protagónico de la obra y supe que tú vendrías a verme había decidido proponerte matrimonio este día. Por eso mandé a grabar la fecha. Sabía que hoy sería un día especial y aunque por un momento lo dudé el tiempo me dio la razón.

- Aun así sé que las condiciones actuales no son las mejores y por eso cuando casi descubres esto - Terry envuelve la pequeña mano entre la suyas mientras acaricia el anular de la muchacha con el anillo - me atemoricé. Me sentí egoísta al querer hacerte esta proposición cuando aun lo de Susana está reciente. Deseaba que al momento de pedírtelo no hubiese ningún problema. Tu no mereces esto Candy, ojala no tuviese tantos problemas.

Candy se enternece al escuchar a Terry y entiende su temor. Ella tampoco ha olvidado la situación actual pero no quiere dar cabida al temor o a la duda.

-Terry, mi Terry - le decía mientras acariciaba su mejilla y él se estremecía ante este contacto - No hay nada que temer, estamos juntos, todo va a salir bien- Ella guarda silencio por un momento mientras ve su mano entre las de él. Luego busca su mirada y le dice - Sabes, te propongo algo, hagamos una promesa esta noche

-¿Qué promesa?

-Pase lo que pase, siempre lucharemos por nuestro amor, contra la adversidad y los problemas siempre tendremos fe. Porque nos amamos, porque este amor es puro y Dios bendice los amores puros. Y este anillo que hoy me das - Candy libera su mano y busca en su cuello el crucifijo que una vez le regaló la hermana María - y este crucifijo que hoy te entrego serán el símbolo de la promesa q hacemos esta noche. Yo también te amo Terry, eres mi vida y también tengo miedo pero recordemos esta noche, esta promesa y estos símbolos. Tengamos fe. Todo saldrá bien, ahora más que nunca tengo certeza de eso.

Candy se acerca para colocarle el crucifijo y él se inclina para facilitarle la tarea - No lo olvides mi amor, así como sentiste que hoy sería un día especial, yo también lo sentí aquí (señalando su pecho). Tenemos un vínculo que nos une. Es igual que el día que te ví en el barco por primera vez. En ese instante supe que serías alguien importante en mi vida. Te amo Terruce G. Granchester.

Terry la abraza con fuerza y ternura a la vez. Ella cierra los ojos y se recuesta en su pecho mientras suspira. No hacen falta más palabras, el compromiso está sellado. Terry lentamente busca los labios de su pecosa para fundirse en un tierno beso. La besa una y otra vez suavemente, con pequeños roces en sus labios y la vuelve a abrazar, besando su frente y su cabello. Pasaron un rato así, ninguno de los dos tenía noción del tiempo, sólo disfrutan la compañía y el calor del otro, estaban embelezados. Candy involuntariamente da un pequeño bostezo, su cuerpo estaba pasando factura a tantas horas de emoción y aunque no quería soltar el abrazo el sueño la estaba venciendo. Él se percata del gesto de la pecosa y se separa lentamente. Nuevamente busca sus ojos, acaricia su mejilla y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar la toma en brazos y la lleva a la cama.

-Mi dulce Candy debes descansar.

-Pero Terry Tu y Yo, No…

-Tranquila, yo estaré bien. Me sentaré allí (señalando una silla del comedor) y velaré tus sueños. Descansa pecosa

Terry la recuesta en la cama y la besa en la frente. Luego busca un par de frazadas en la cómoda y la arropa. Candy quiere permanecer más tiempo junto a él pero sus ojos se cerraban solos. En poco tiempo estaba sumida en un profundo sueño mientras él la observaba sentado en el pequeño comedor.

Terry estaba feliz, se sentía tranquilo, agradecía a Dios por haberle dado ese regalo que no creía merecer. Llevó su mano al pecho para tocar el crucifijo y suspiró. De repente y sin poder evitarlo, bostezó. Él también estaba cansado pero se negaba a dormir porque deseaba velar los sueños de su amado ángel. La observó por un largo rato hasta que finalmente el sueño, venciéndolo, hizo que se quedara dormido recostado sobre la mesa.

Pasaron algunas horas durmiendo, de repente Terry empezó a moverse de manera nerviosa e inquieta. Tenía una pesadilla. En su mente la terrible escena vivida hace algunas horas en el hospital se repetía. Empezó a llamar a Candy entre sollozos y ella despertó. Al voltear y ver el cuadro sintió su corazón empequeñecer. Allí estaba su amor, dormido en una posición incómoda, en un una dura silla y recostado sobre sus brazos. Temblaba por el frío y tenía una pesadilla. Rápidamente se levanto, se acercó a él y con la mayor sutileza del mundo lo empezó a llamar al tiempo que acariciaba sus cabellos.

-Terry, mi amor, despierta, estoy aquí, no tienes por que temer. Despierta mi amor

Se inclinó para abrazarlo mientras le susurraba al oído- Estoy aquí Terry, no me iré.

Terry se fue tranquilizando y lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrar la mirada de su amada que no dejaba de acariciar su rostro.

-Perdóname Candy. Te desperté, creo que estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Disculpa se supone que velaría tus sueños pero…

-No tienes que excusarte. Tú también estás cansado y es injusto que sólo yo descanse. Ven…

Candy le ofreció la mano para que él fuera a la cama, no dejaría que siguiera durmiendo así y pasando frío

-No Candy no es correcto, tú debes descansar

-Y tú también, no seas terco y ven. No podré dormir bien sabiendo que estás mal. Además yo ya descansé.

-Pero no es correcto que tú y yo compartamos la cama, aun no

-Y quien te dijo que dormiremos juntos, solo cambiaremos de puesto.

-No puedo permitirlo Candy mi deber es velar tus sueños.

-Vamos Terry deja la caballerosidad a un lado, si no vienes entonces no dormiré. Permíteme cuidarte un poco ¿si?

Terry acepta a regañadientes y se va a la cama. Candy se sienta en el borde de la cabecera y le pide que se recueste en sus piernas

-Yo también quiero velar tus sueños ¿me permitirías ese privilegio?

-Pero no me parece que tú no descanses Candy, solo me recostaré un momento y luego volveré a la silla.

-Terry por favor, ven déjame cuidarte, al menos un poco.

- Está bien

Terry se recuesta sobre las piernas de Candy y cierra los ojos, en pocos minutos cae en un profundo sueño. Candy acariciaba sus cabellos y lo observaba dormir, se veía tan tranquilo e infundía tanta paz. Lentamente ella también fue vencida por el sueño, recostándose sobre él.

Ambos dormían en la cama y sin saber cómo terminaron abrazados. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo dormían tranquilamente.

La mañana llegó y con ella los primeros rayos de sol que iluminaban el departamento. En la calle se oía a lo lejos algunos vehículos que empezaban a circular. El viento golpear suavemente las ventanas produciendo un sonido similar a un arrullo y el canto de una alondra anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo día.

Terry abrió los ojos y se encontró con su pequeña pecosa recostada sobre su pecho durmiendo profundamente. No se explicaba como había llegado allí si él se oponía a que durmieran juntos pero la sensación era tan embriagante y especial que no se sintió mal de estar con ella así. Todo lo contrario, era como si hubiese despertado en el cielo. Ella lucía tan indefensa en sus brazos y él la cobijaba con todo su cuerpo. No quería moverse para no despertarla, lucia demasiado hermosa.

Recordó todo lo acontecido la noche anterior y por momentos pensó que lo había soñado pero el peso del cuerpo de Candy sobre el suyo y el calor que emanaba le decían que todo había sido real, además vio el anillo en la mano que su pecosa tenia sobre su pecho, justo sobre el crucifijo que le había dado y recordó la promesa hecha. Esa había sido la mejor mañana de su vida, la primera de muchas que viviría al lado de su amor. Lentamente colocó su mano sobre la de ella mientras elevaba una oración de agradecimiento al cielo. Terry no es un hombre muy religioso pero en ese momento creía más en Dios que antes ya que se había apiadado de él otorgándole ese hermoso ángel que ahora dormía en su pecho, que era su prometida y que dentro de poco se convertiría en su esposa.

De sus ojos salieron dos lágrimas de alegría mientras terminaba su oración. Volvió a verla y sonrío para si. Era un nuevo amanecer en su vida. Con este último pensamiento cerró los ojos y se quedó dormido nuevamente.

Todo se había arreglado entre estos amantes, su amor no estaría exento de pruebas, aun tenían mucho que enfrentar pero estaban juntos y superarían cualquier cosa. Ese día era el inicio de una nueva vida par ambos, una vida llena de pruebas, de aprendizaje, de comprensión, respeto, tolerancia y sobretodo de amor. Porque después de todo el amor es un sentimiento que supera cada adversidad que se presenta en su camino, no importa el tiempo ni la distancia, tarde o temprano el amor verdadero ha de triunfar.

**F****in****……**

**Nota:** Bueno aquí les entrego el capitulo final de este minific. Muchísimas gracias a Gina (Aspasia), mi mejor amiga y editora, a Ana (ShoujoShadow), a Alekxandra y a Anne (Mizuki) por todo el apoyo y sus valiosas ideas. Gracias a ustedes me animé en seguir esta historia.

A todas las chicas que me han dejado reviews y me han escrito muchas gracias por leerme. También a mis lectoras anónimas. Espero que les haya gustado y no decepcionarlas. Gracias por las críticas, el apoyo y los tomatazos. Si quieren escribirme o darme sugerencias no olviden que mis correos están a la orden: y

Les anuncio que pronto empezaré otro pero más largo. Aunque aun tengo muchas obligaciones con la universidad, descubrí que escribir es un relajante maravilloso. Me gustó esto de escribir fics

Con Cariño su amiga del Candymundo

**Marlybella **

**Duquesa de Granchester y Sra. de Kuchiki Byakuya**

(jejeje mi corazón es amplio)

**Gracias a Alek por la firma, está preciosa **


End file.
